Drinking
by Amakatsu
Summary: (repost) Lena is struggling and Supergirl stops by to help.


**Drinking**

Lena Luthor walked numbly to her penthouse. The darkness of the night sky conspiring with the inky blackness growing in her heart, threatening to consume her entirely. Hours had past by the time the police released her– they tried to detain her for the night to no avail.

At least my net worth could be used as a get out of jail free card, she snorted to herself. Now she was left alone, though the silence seldom made for good company, vulnerable to her thoughts.

My last family member, I'm truly alone now, she thought to herself stepping into the elevator. Memories attacked her mind, a scared girl, a new family, a kind brother–

Ding

Lena shook her head and stepped out of the elevator to her home. Home, the word seemed weird to her, especially now. In reality, she never really had a home. Exhaustion settled on her shoulders, depression quickly following–she hurried to her server and poured a glass of bourbon. The night replayed in her mind, her hand started to shake–she downed the glass.

Lena poured another.

_"I'll always protect you Lena, we're family now."_ Lex.

She tipped more liquid into her glass.

Lex, my father, my mother.

She poured.

"I should just follow them, the three of us can share a cell block!" She gave a mock laugh.

Again she refille her glass.

"Christmas would be interesting at least."

She downed her glass.

Again.

And Again.

_"You're my sister now, you're stuck with me."_

Again.

Supergirl flew swiftly, embracing the brisk wind, attempting to calm her nerves. The night had been exhausting, checking on Mon El, then making sure the virus had truly been nullified, she had been on edge for hours. Lena had stayed in the back of her mind the entire time–she needed to see her, to somehow thank her. After coercing the Luthor's address from a confused Winn she sped off as soon as possible. Finally she spotted the building and gently glided down to the balcony–happy to find the sliding door unlocked–she slowly stepped inside.

"Ms. Luthor?" She called out hesitantly, not receiving a response. Kara frowned slightly and moved further into the apartment.

"Lena?" She tried again; she heard a murmur in the adjacent room. Kara walked through, still hesitant, and entered the den area. She didn't like what she saw.

Lena stood at a sever, glass in one hand and an empty bottle in the other, from the slight sway of the woman's stance Kara could tell it wasn't the first drink she had.

"Oh, Lena." She exhaled softly and swiftly moved to the black haired woman's side. Lena narrowed her eyes on Kara before a sloppy smirk came to her lips.

"I'm not sure," she slurred slowly, "but I think trespassing is against the law, even for superheroes." She laughed bringing the glass to her lips, pouting when she discovered it was already empty; she fumbled opening a new bottle.

"No, no, no–that's enough." Kara intercepted her taking the bottle from Lena's hands. Lena reached for the bottle, only to unbalance herself–Kara gripped her arms gently holding her steady. The Luthor leaned into Kara and braced her hands on the super's shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Lena mumbled gazing at Kara with hooded eyes. "Would you like to say how right you were about my mother?" She whispered bitterly. "I guess I deserve it, or something." Lena looked into Kara's eyes, finding herself entranced. "You have beautiful eyes…" She commented idly. "You're good looking for an alien."

Kara felt herself blush as Lena blatantly stared at her, "I think you've had too much to drink Ms. Luthor."

Lena's eyes snapped back to Kara's, "I don't like being called 'Ms. Luthor,' plus, I like it when you call me Lena." She said lowly. "You know," she trailed a finger along Kara's chest, over the signature S in slow movements, "you've saved my life a couple of times already, I should properly thank you, of course, I can think of a few ways to show my gratitude." Lena ended with a seductive statement caused heat to flare through Kara's body, and her heart rate picked up more than she'd like to admit. Lena tilted her head and slowly began to move in.

"Lena…" Kara said breathlessly, but in the next moment lips were on hers (the third time she's been unexpectedly kissed), her body went rigid in shock, Lena's lips moved against hers slow and sensual; she found herself kissing Lena back. I'm kissing Lena reality fell on her like a wall, crashing into her,

Lena flippin Luthor

She ripped herself away from Lena immediately.

"We shouldn't–I can't–" Her words choked up.

Lena just looked back at her dazed before smiling. "Well…"

Kara's hands flew into her hair, tangling locks in distress. "What am I going to do? This is not happening, Rao."

"Whatever you say Supergirl." Lena yawned, "I'm really sleepy." Her shoulders slumped; seeming to forget her company she stumbled over to her couch before unceremoniously laying down on it. "Goodnight." She mumbled into a pillow.

Kara stood there gaping at her. She opened her mouth a few times but no words came. She ran a hand down her face before deciding to leave for the night, doing her best to gather her bearings. As she made her way back to the balcony, her super hearing picked up on Lena's voice.

"I don't want to be alone."

Kara felt her chest tighten at the words. She turned around, carefully perching herself on the edge of the couch, she gripped Lena's hand, and carefully wiped away the tears that escaped the woman's eyes.


End file.
